One Death
by RemasteredHype
Summary: L is in Remnant, he has been since he was a child, can he adapt to his life in Beacon? there will be blood, drama and mystery with a thrilling plot
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm doing another Fanfic as a side story just for fun and because I thought it would be interesting. This is the Anime L not Netflix movie L. Now this will be the kind of crossover where L progresses through the story and finds out new things that hint to Death Note and his past. Here we go!**

The day was bright and sunny, the light shone through the curtains and onto the floor, the wind rustling the trees outside, clouds were never around to ruin the day… but there is one huge cloud hanging over them.

"Ruby! Yang! Get your breakfast!" Taiyang shouted from downstairs to the two girls. They both came sprinting downstairs to the table and almost eat the bowl along with their toast before they'd even sit down. There was one young boy, who was already sitting at the other end of the table, eating his toast, He had somehow sneaked in some melted toffee by saying it was peanut butter.

A knock came from the door and Taiyang went to open it, with out hesitation, he opened the door to see a woman with long black hair, two red eyes, red and black clothes with a sword, sheathed, of course, on her side.

"what are you doing here Raven?" The children's father asked, skeptically.

"Qrow and Summer have gone on a mission alone, without telling both of us and I've come here to pass the time." Raven stated, staring at Tai. She looked down to see Ruby and Yang cling onto her legs. "hey, Tai, how's the kid?"

"he's doing fine, Raven, hey girls, go play that board game you like." Taiyang offered to the girls.

"why do you always check on him but not Yang?!" The father whisper-shouted to the black haired woman

all Raven did was just sigh and look at her scroll.

"I gotta go, something came up. See you later." And with that, Raven disappeared.

 **A couple of hours later.**

Taiyang was lounging around, laughing and watching TV with the Ruby playing a game of It with Yang. His son was sitting next to him, listening to music. Suddenly the blonde got a message from Professor Ozpin. He opened his Scroll, looked at the message and went as pale as a ghost.

"father? Are you okay?" The child's question directed to his father.

"I-I'm fine I j-just need some air" Taiyang responded before stepping outside and slumping down on the floor.

Yang walked up to her older brother and jumped onto the sofa next to him.

"So, what's up with dad?"

"I don't know, he's obviously upset with something."

"Eh, he's probably using those things that you set fire to and put in your mouth."

"You mean a cigarette, Yang?"

"yup, those things!"

"Well, still, I can't shake the feeling that something's wrong"

 **Four years later.**

Taiyang was sat, drinking some whiskey in the dining table. Yang walked into the kitchen and looked at him, she walked up, picked the bottle out of his hands and chucked it in the bin.

"dad, tell me what's wrong, you obviously are upset, ever since you walked out the door that one time, you've been fucking depressed for four years! that's not healthy!"

"you know what? Fine, get your brother and sister down here, I'll tell you why!" Tai practically shouted at Yang.

She almost jogged towards Ruby's room, Yang opened the door and saw the siblings playing a game of cards.

"Hey, you two, dad wants to tell us all something, it's important!" the soon-to-be brawler said, impatiently fidgeting,

Yang and Ruby fast-walked to the living room whereas their brother just walked slowly, he seemed to realise that the news wasn't good news.

"hey, so I know you all have been asking where your mother is, and well, the truth is…" Taiyang seemed to almost cry. "Summer is dead."

 **(Cue L's Theme – A B C from the Death Note Anime**

The two girls stood there in shock but the brother just squinted his eyes, staring into Taiyang's soul.

"So you found out four years ago and never told us until now? You got a message and you went pale, I vaguely remember it, it must chalk up to grief and possible denial but there's something more, you seem to regret telling us as it brings back memories? Is that all?!" The son's anger slowly rising to something more.

"I- What? How did you know?" Tai stood there, hands shaking.

"four years? It took four years for you to tell us the truth, you could've told us right then but oh no, you have to make us wait, you know, I expected something like this to happen, you said she went on vacation but no one goes on a vacation for four years, that's obvious."

"We had a grave made, no one's been up there since we made the gravestone and buried her body, Ruby, Yang, Lawliet, I'm sorry."

Ruby broke down into tears along with Yang, she comforted the youngest sibling as much as she can, Lawliet began to shake and went into his room, he slammed the door shut, no sound came out of there.

After that, everyone changed, Yang became more aggressive, more boisterous but kept a light hearted attitude. Ruby matured quite a lot, still retaining her quirky and naive personality with a hint of anger. Lawliet changed the most, his personality changed from a bouncy yet quiet personality to a quiet, calm and collected one. Little did they know, that would lead them to Beacon.

One Death Affected it all

 **And that's it, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I want to see if people like it and want me to continue, let me know in the reviews. Next time, the three siblings will go to beacon, and I be uploading more fanfiction of a similar calibre. PEACE!**


	2. Reasons

**Hey guys, I'm fucking depressed because I just finished watching the last episode of Death Note anime and it's sad as all fuck! L wears the same attire in this as Death , let's go.**

It's been two years since the truth came to the three children, now they're on an airship to Beacon Academy, with their weapons. there were almost one hundred people on this airship, most with their weapons. Lawliet squatted down on the bench near his sisters, who where standing in front of him.

"oh, I can't believe my big bro and little sister are coming to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever!" Yang exclaimed before bringing the other siblings into what would normally be considered a bone crushing hug.

"please staph" Ruby whined to her sister.

Lawliet just accepted his fate, figurative death by a hug.

The two just talked while the brother just squatted on the floor, pulling out some classic Vytillian sweets and inhaled them, one by one.

"come on L, stop trying to look at my ass." Yang joked, using Lawliet's nickname that they'd given him.

Lawliet just stared at her eyes with a look of 'seriously?' pasted onto his face.

"why would I do that, Yang, that is perverted and if I were into that thing and it went further, it would count as incest." The black haired Huntsman-in-training explained to his sibling.

"eewwwww, L, why, why, why, why, why?" Ruby started lightly hitting Lawliet's chest.

Lawliet zoned out, staring into space.

The black haired boy remembered him being handcuffed to another teenager, with a girl next to the other boy

" _You took advantage of me? Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" the girl shouted at the other boy_

" _Light, please, tell Misa to be quiet..." Lawliet stated._

"heeeyyy? L? You zoned out for a sec there." Yang waved her hand in front of L

"oh, sorry I'm just remembering a time in Signal." L replied.

'who's Light? I seemed to be handcuffed to him, it's probably just a random thought but I will keep aware of more of those.' the teen thought, pushing that to the side.

The next couple of minuets went by, there was some talking and a boy throwing up. The airship stopped, startling Lawliet and making him stumble. The platform fell to the floor and everyone stepped out onto Beacon campus for the first time in their lives. Beacon looked huge from Vale but up close, it looked like a massive church with a guard tower.

Lawliet wandered forward aimlessly as he didn't know where he was going. Suddenly, he heard a high pitched shout and snapped his head round to the left to see Ruby on the floor, in front of a cart full of Dust and behind an angry girl about his age. L walked up to the girl who was shaking dust into Ruby's face. The scythe wielder sneezed, creating a small explosion.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about!" the girl shouted at Ruby.

"Actually, that one's your fault." Lawliet entered the conversation.

"How?!" the Heiress responded.

"You shook the multiple Dust vials in her face therefore causing a reaction of chemicals, those chemicals entered Ruby's nose, making her sneeze. Therefore the explosion was your fault. And I do apologise for my sister falling over on your Dust vial case, but be careful of what you say, it could affect your reputation, as it has just now." L countered.

"Do you know who I am?!" Weiss shouted at Lawliet, furious at the teenager.

"Yes, you are Weiss Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company, that may be a feat but your father's company is more remembered for their partners in business than anything else."

"Gah!" Weiss just huffed and walked away, fuming with anger.

 **? POV.**

"Ruby, I don't think she wants to talk." a boy around about her age said to someone.

"Buy how do we know if we don't try?" a high-pitched voice continued going.

"why do I have to put up with this?" the boy sighed in defeat as he started fast-walking towards Ruby.

"hi, I'm Ruby" the girl looked to her right to see another girl in black and red.

"Hello, I'm Blake Belladonna." Blake responded. Blake looked to her left and saw a boy with black hair, white shirt and dark blue jeans. He had black eyes that were slightly bigger than the average person, his weapon looked interesting, it was a like a sword with

"Hello Mrs Belladonna, my name is L Xiao Long, It's nice to meet you." The boy stated. "Do you know where we're going by any chance?"

 **No one's POV.**

"yes, we are going to the amphitheatre, where the headmaster will give a speech, it's just up ahead and to the left, then take the left entrance."

the three walked in silence for a while across the Beacon campus until they reached the amphitheatre, where most people are already there.

"Hey Ruby, L! Over here, I saved you two spots!" Yang shouted from the other side of the amphitheatre. L went and grabbed a chair from the corner and pulled it to where the two girls were standing, he stood on the chair and then squatted down on top of it.

"I fell on some crabby girl's luggage and I really really wanted her to stop shouting at me-" Ruby was interrupted

"you!" Weiss suddenly shouted. "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"The cliff was behind back where we came from, the explosion wasn't enough to even make you stumble." L stated.

Wh- I-" Weiss was interrupted by a certain professor.

"I'll keep this brief, you have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose- direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time here, at this school will prove that knowledge and determination can only carry you so far. It is up to you to make the first step into reality." Professor Ozpin gave his speech to the new students of Beacon.

 **An hour later.**

All the new students were either sleeping, getting ready for bed, or reading.

L was sitting, reading a book called The Iron Crow next to Blake, it was peaceful, for once. The girls looked at Blake and Lawliet but he just shook his head, signalling that she doesn't want too much noise.

"hey, do you like playing an acoustic guitar?" L asks.

"hmm, yes, as long as it's calm." Blake replied.

Lawliet picks up his guitar which he took with him on his way to Beacon.

"do you mind if I sing the lyrics?"

"No, that's fine."

L starts to play, it starts off slow.

"Vacate is the word, Vengeance has no place on me or her, cannot find the comfort in this world." Lawliet started, singing quietly

"Artificial tear, Vessel stabbed, next up, volunteers? Vulnerable, Wisdom can't adhere." Blake finished, her voice was elegant yet nervous when she sang.

The song picked up the pace a little

"A truant finds home, And a wish to hold on."

"There's a trapdoor in the sun."

"Immortality" they both sang.

After a short instrumental they were interrupted.

"you do realise people are trying to sleep?!" The two anti-social teens looked up to see the Heiress scowling with her arms crossed.

"you're making more noise than we are." L counteracted.

"J-Just go to sleep!." Weiss huffed and stormed off.

"well, that was easy," Lawliet stated, impressed.

"It's quite enjoyable watching you easily point out flaws in her arguments."

"Yes, I suppose so, I think we should do as she says, it's almost midnight." Lawliet responded

"Okay, thanks for playing that song, it brought back a wave of nostalgia. Goodnight L"

"Goodnight Mrs Belladonna" L said with a hint of a smile on his face as he stood up and went to his sleeping bag. Blake blew out the lights and everything went dark.

 **Well that does it. The chapter is DONE! This took a while to do but YAY, L shipping will be in here soon, suggestions will be accepted. Right now, my ships names at the moment are:**

 **L X Blake = Dark Truth**

 **L X Weiss = Melted**

 **L X Yang = Our Reality**

 **L X Ruby = [Don't Have A Name For This]**

 **[Team JNPR Ships]**

 **L X Jaune = Foot Rub?**

 **L X Pyrrha = Nuts And Bolts**

 **L X Nora = Death Row**

 **L X Ren = Calm and Collected.**

 **Suggest some more ships for the story please. Thanks [=**


	3. The Start Of Something

**Aright! Let's see…**

 **This will be before the new students sleep in the ballroom, the words (A Day Later) indicates that the time is back to the present time. (EDIT) I am doing this because I made a massive error and thought that I didn't do the Ballroom Sleeping scene yet, thanks!**

 **Guest 1, Q: Pick Blake L U MUST PICK BLAKE!**

 **A: I Might.**

 **X3Runner, I've responded to his two reviews already.**

 **Okay, so L X Blake is winning, we'll see if any more comes up. Let's start the story!**

All the students lined up on tiles with the sunlight in their eyes, the sun also gleamed off the launch pads and onto the cliff walls. The three siblings stood in line, Yang looked towards L and saw him faintly smiling and shielding his eyes from the sunlight while looking at her.

"heeyyy, L, you trying to get a glimpse of these?" Yang joked, lifting her boobs up.

"no Yang, I am not. That would be weird." L responded.

"oh come on, you like them." Yang counteracted.

"That would be dark and quite disturbing Yang. And no, I don't" Lawliet replied.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest..." Professor Ozpin stated. L zoned everything else out. He glanced to Yang and saw her put on aviators, jiggle her boobs at him and get launched into the air.

"god fucking dammit Yang..." L mumbled right before he was flung into the air.

Lawliet stuck his left hand out while in mid-air, suddenly an outline of a staff with three scythe blades that curved into a jagged Karambit shaped spike on the end and sides, it also had the letter L engraved into it's hilt in the Old English Text font. There was writing on the side that said 'Devil's Solitude' on the back of the staff.

After a few minuets of falling, L landed on a tree branch by stabbing his staff and started fluently weaving between the trees, a roar and an explosion sounded in the distance and L snapped his neck towards where the noise was coming from. The teen clambered up to the top of the tree and searched for the smoke. As soon as L popped his head out, he spotted the smoke and started heading towards it.

When Lawliet finally got there, he saw Yang with a bunch of broken down trees and one fist inside a Beowolf, Blake was next to her with wide eyed.

"I- uh- what-?" Blake stuttered awkwardly.

"Did one of them cut her hair?" L questioned.

"Y-yes, but only a strand, I don't see how that-" Blake was interrupted.

"One strand is almost equal to seeing your friend die to her, except there is no crying, just watch out and try not to cut the hair."

"Okay, I'm abiding to those rules."

"Alright, I'm okay now, hey L, you still want me?" Yang just managed to calm down.

"No, Yang, like I said before, that's incest and wrong." L replied

"B-but w-why L?" Yang started to tear up in sadness.

"oh, I'm sorry" Lawliet went to comfort Yang.

As soon as he went to comfort her, Yang grabbed his head and stuffed it in between her boobs.

"oh what the fuck..." L mumbled through her boobs, his voice muffled. L tried pushing his head out, to no avail. Suddenly his face was free, L looked up to see Blake separating the two.

"T-thank you Mrs Belladonna." L thanked. "There is a temple-like area with chess pieces ahead. If my calculations are correct, they are the relics."

"convenience? Maybe?" Blake started walking towards the temple-like area with the two siblings.

Then, it all came crashing down. Just about everyone practically fell towards the three people. It went from a semi-peaceful area to a full calamity.

"What the hell is this?" Yang exclaimed as a sea of people ended up at their feet.

"hiya! The name's Nora!" The newcomer stated.

"My name is Lie Ren." Ren said before dragging Nora to her feet.

"Pyrrha Nikos, nice to meet you." The Mistrillian gave her name.

"Hello, I'm Light, Light Yagami." his accent sounded Vytillian with a hint of another language that the rest couldn't figure out.

"Greeting, I'm Weiss" The heiress greeted the rest of the group

"Ruby Rose, nice to meet you!" Ruby also announced herself. They all decided to grab a chess piece and make their way back to the cliff.

The trainees couldn't say anything because of a loud screeching noises, they all looked up to see a nevermore in the sky. Another loud screeching came from below. The grass overturned and turned to mud as something dug it's way towards Lawliet. The boy realised what was going to happen, L tried to evade the strike but the ground burst open and a claw emerged, knocking him back and into a tree.

"L!" Ruby shouted

Lawliet's eyes fluttered and closed as Ruby ran towards the boy, she picked him up and sped off to where it was at least mildly safe.

"Lawliet, come on! Get up!" Ruby whispered to him.

Silence drifted through the air but was shortly cut off by gunshots and the loud clang of metal.

"I- I thought I t- told you n- not to call me that while I'm here" L groaned as he tried to stand up.

"O- Oh thank god, you idiot! You knew what was happening, you should've used your Semblance!" the huntress scolded Lawliet.

L picked up Devil's Solitude from Ruby's back and went back to fight. They all charged towards the Deathstalker which appeared from the ground and attacked...

 **Time-skip because this chapter is taking too long for me to make… sorry.**

All of the new students stood against a wall, waiting for the teams to be formed while all the other students sat down and watched.

Lawliet looked towards Professor Ozpin and he saw a figure behind the stage, slightly in the shadows. The figure moved out of the shadows and into the light, no one else seemed to notice, it was Qrow.

"hey, Ruby, Qrow is behind Ozpin." L told the red reaper.

"what? Really?!" Ruby whispered back.

"look."

And sure enough, there he is, doing what he does best… drinking.

"Ruby, it's our time!" Yang said excitedly and they all walked up towards the podium.

"Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, L Xiao Long. You all retrieved the Blood King relics, today you five will form Team RWBY. Mr Xiao Long has requested that we keep his name hidden because of the 'convenience of saying the name quicker'." Ozpin stated.

(A Day Later)

The heiress woke up with an ear piercing whistle blow.

"W- What?!"

"Classes start in fifteen minuets, we need to unpack everything and sort out the beds, we four have come to a decision that we will make makeshift bunk beds to compensate for the lack of room." L stated. "and I've taken the liberty of unpacking and ordering your belongings to where it would make sense to place them."

 **L's Bed is in the middle of the two bunk beds.**

"how did you know that's where I was going to place that painting?!" Weiss asked.

"don't question it, he does this sometimes." Yang answered.

"we have ten minuets to spare, I'm going to look for some cat videos on the internet." Ruby stated before flipping out her Scroll and lying down on her bed.

"I'm going to read a book, tell me when it's time." Blake sat down and did what she said.

"I'm going to study before classes." Weiss said before doing so.

"Hey Blake, do you mind if I join you?" L questioned, his book in his hand.

"sure"

"thank you"

L lied down next to Blake on her bed and began to read.

"what book are you reading?" Blake asked.

"oh? it's a book about a detective solving a series of crimes involving heart attacks, the criminal is known as Kira, you see from both points of view." L responded.

"That sounds… interesting, I might check it out." Blake voiced. "would you like to listen to music?"

"okay." L took the earphone that Blake handed to him.

The song 'Better Man' by Pearl Jam played.

Blake rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

 **And that does it for this chapter, I'm meant to be asleep right now so you guys are lucky that I'm posting this, thanks for the support. See ya later!**


End file.
